


The Jacket

by QueenoftheHobbits



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 21:55:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11389185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: Bucky’s jacket is warm and it’s always there. You can’t be blamed for wearing it all the time.





	The Jacket

It started simply because you needed to pop out for a few seconds and his jacket was just there and easy to grab a hold of. You had shrugged it on, large, war, engulfing your form and making you look a little bit like a child wearing their dad’s clothes. It smelt nice, it felt nice, it was all in all a lovely jacket, it just wasn’t yours, it was Bucky. You had popped out to do what needed to be done, came back and returned the jacket to it’s resting place and no one even knew you borrowed it. 

After that it spiralled out of control. You wore it when you needed to go out somewhere. You wore it when you were cold in the Tower. You wore it when you felt ill or bad. You wore it whenever really, to the point Bucky rarely actually wore it himself. 

The one thing that confused you then and still continues to confuse you is that he never questioned it. He would see you in his jacket and simply not mention it, he never asked for it back, or asked you to stop, he never even acknowledged that fact that you were wearing it. 

“Can I ask you something?” You found him in the gym, lifting weights as he always seemed to do despite his strength, although you figured he had to keep that strength up regularly. 

He sat up, put the weights down carefully and nodded at you, eyes drifting over the jacket you were wearing once again. 

“Why don’t you say anything? About the jacket I mean, you talk but I mean not about, um, that.” You knew you sounded awkward, stumbling, a little rambling. The curiosity outweighed the need to leave well enough alone. 

There’s a pause, it’s a little uncomfortable as he just watches you intently before a little smirk lifts his features.

“It’s looks cute on you.” You know your eyes are wide, and you must look taken aback because you are taken aback. Bucky had never called anything about you cute in the year you’d known him… ”Better than on me, besides I don’t need it as much.”

It’s said so casually that he simply goes back to lifting weights, leaving you standing there confused for a few moments before you decide to turn on your heel and leave. As confused as when you entered but about something else entirely. 

Not that it wasn’t nice to be complimented in a roundabout way, but…Bucky didn’t do that. Not unless he was trying to embarrass someone by teasing them…and he’d never done that to you anyhow. 

You found yourself thoroughly confused, but also more than a little chuffed at the thought that Bucky called you cute, even if it was only while in his jacket.


End file.
